Best year of ur life or is it?
by confused dolphin
Summary: Kagome went to the richest university in Japan... and well... she hate it! Because this school is full of those rich wannabes... the kind she hate the most... start with Innuyasha, Sesshomaru, Moriku! wink wink


Hi! I create a new account just for writing stories of Inuyasha, so this is my first "Inuyasha" Fanfic, plz go easy on me!

Anyways, this story involves lots of swearing, fighting, romance, and heartbreaking.

It's Inu/Kag, but first a little Sessh/Kag. So, enjoy! A drama inspired me, but I'm not COPYING, completely different, cross my heart!

Disclaimer: I... own Inu-yasha (got whacked on the head) Wu... ok, I don't own Inu-yasha or other's, u happy (crying). At least let me daydream.

Summary: Kagome went to the richest university in Japan... and well... she hate it! Because this school is full of those rich wannabes... the kind she hate the most... start with Innuyasha, Sesshomaru, Moriku! wink wink

So, here it is! The STORY!

"Oh, this is not happening to me! This is the third day of school, I'm going to be late AGAIN!!!" Kagome looked at the alarm clock, screamed.

"Mom, why don't u wake me?" Kagome complained, at the same time trying to find an outfit to wear.

"Kagome, dear, u have an alarm clock." Kagome's mother Mrs. Higurashi said calmly, getting used to the everyday morning routine.

"And u know it's no use to me!" Kagome yelled back, pick white sleeve-less shirt and a navy blue skirt out of the closet.

"Dear, hurry up, ur going to be late for school!" Kagome's mom decided to ignore her. "Oh, and by the way, ur breakfast is on the table! I'm going to walk ur brother to school, ok?" Mrs. H (Kagome' mom, too lazy to type) put two pieces of toast on the table, and dragged Souta out of the house.

Kagome quickly took shower, got dressed, grabbed the toast, and fly on her bicycle, ride as fast as she could to school. On the way, she still didn't forget to eat her "breakfast".

Finally, she arrived at her university – Todai (that university really is Japan's most prestigious university, sorry if I offend any student in this school!)

She sighed "Omg! Another day at this stupid university, why can't I go to the normal University like my other friends."

U see, the reason Kagome hates this school is because 1. This school cause ten times more money than normal University, 2. This school is full of rich wannabes, third is nobody in this school actually LEARN or at least TRYING TO LEARN, all they ever cared is "Oh, did u know that I got my bag from Parda (I heard it's a famous bag store)!" or "Check it out, my daddy got me this newest design cloth from Paris!" or the classic "Look, I got another Gucci perfume from Paris" ... Except maybe only her friend Kikyou and herself.

Kikyou's here because she got full scholarship until she' graduate. That means she didn't exactly have the money to pay for this school.

The only reason Kagome's here is because her mom thought this school has the best education, even though they're not nearly as rich like others... Little did her mom knows, they do have the best equipment, the best teacher, the best education system, but the student here doesn't give a fuck about those thing. And the most hilarious thing is in this university teachers are afraid of the students! They know if they piss the student, it's bye-bye 100000 dollars a month, plus a huge condo (Those apartment kind with a swimming pool and everything) and a best Porsche car that u personally chose. Basically, if the students' say they want to party in the class, the teacher will leave the class and even buy the party supplies for them. So, there are at least FIVE parties EVERYDAY. It might be a dreamland to some ppl, but Kagome doesn't want have anything to do with this school or its student. Sadly, her mom already paid the school fee; she doesn't have a heart to tell her mom this school SUCKS!

"Eh, I don't even know what's the point of rushing to school every morning, it's not like anybody cares." Kagome muttered slowly, and went to her locker.

"Oh, hi, Kagome, are u still riding a bike? This is so embarrassing, u and Kikyou are the only one in the University that doesn't have a car!" There's that annoying Kagura and her little sis Kanna coming toward to Kagome.

"Oh, bit me, loser!" Kagome rolled her eyes, collected her books, and began to walk away.

"What the fuck did u just say, u little bitch! How dare u call me a loser? Ur the loser, u just waits, I'll tell my daddy about this, and you'll pay dearly!!!" Kagura screamed, and pointed a finger toward Kagome's back.

"Yeah, whatever, loser." Kagome continued walking, didn't give a crap about what Kugara just said. She knew Kugara is the "talking" type, not the "doing" type, besides, the best her "daddy" could do is kick her outta school which is exactly what she wants. Oh, and the best part is they have to give her the school fee back, well, not they cares about it or anything.

"U!!!..." Kugara's still screaming like there's no tomorrow, but Kagome already disappeared and the end of the hall.

"Let's see, my first class is... Geography. Eh! Oh well, it's not like we're doing anything..." Kagome muttered, walked slowly to the elevator. (Her Geography class is on 7th floor. The school has 12 floors. THE RICHEST school, what do u expected. --)

"Hi, Kagome!" A voice suddenly came outta nowhere.

Kagome turned around, and saw a huge pile of books. The voice came behind those books. (Sry to those Kikyou fans, I made her kinda nerdy and scared by every of those rich wannabes.)

"Oh, hi, Kikyou!" Kagome said happily, "U borrowed those books from the Library, again?"

"Yeah, of course! Do u know how many books they have? I'll still be reading when I graduated! And I just figured, since we are not doing anything in class, I might as well read books to keep me busy, u know me, I'm not a huge PARTY fan." Kikyou said sarcastically.

"U looks like u could use some help! Here, let me carry half of the books, this school can't lose the only one student that actually has a brain." Kagome moved half of the books from Kikyou, added on top of her textbook

"Oh, come on, ur smart too!" Kikyou said trying to comfort Kagome.

"Yeah, right! Being good at sport does NOT count as SMART!" Kagome said despondently.

"Well, at least ur good at something! Those rich wannabes only cares about five things - cloth, perfume, bags, hair, and nails. Remember last time, the gym teacher's fired because our very own Kagura broke her nail by doing the Gymnastics." Kikyou laughed with Kagome. It just so... pathetic

"I know! But still, I feel so sorry for the teacher. But the guys in here are worse! U knows that group in this school, right? I think the leader's name is... Inu...Inuyasha or something. I heard one teacher accidentally stepped on his foot, and he started to beat up the teacher until he's unconscious! After that, he didn't even give a fuck! He just walked away! I also heard his parents paid at least 250 million to cover him! And they say the teacher's still in hospital! He's like a monster! But the weird thing is practically every girl in this damn school like him! I heard their goal is to marry him or at least the members in his group or something! " Kagome said as they enter the extremely HUUUGE elevator.

"I heard it, too. I also heard the rest of the members in that group are Sesshomaru, and Miroku or something. And those three are indeed the top richest family in the whole country! " Kikyou said as they leave the elevator, headed towards the Geography room.

"So, probably three fucked up dumb-ass. Wasting their parent's money 24/7. Good for nothing losers!" Kagome said without gave a damn. Those rich wannabes might worship them like gods, but THE Kagome Higurashi don't give a fuck about them! The kind she hated the most is those rich spoiled rats that depend on their parent's money, think they're like the King/Queen, too stupid to realize that money isn't everything.

"Yeah... um... whatever." Kikyou said quietly. As they went into the classroom, the bell rang.

"Ok, class, today we're going to learn is the population of the..." The poor Geography teacher didn't even finish announcing today's topic, already interrupted by the class "president" Hojo.

"Ok, class! As ur class president... Hmm... How about today we learn the population of the world's biggest PARTY!" Hojo yelled our proudly. Looked around, satisfied to see everybody (except for Kagome and Kikyou) yelled out "YAY! WHOO-HOO! PARTY TIME!"

"Ok, then. I see. Umm... ok... then I'm going to go... buy some party supplies for this class. I'll... be... umm... right back!" The teacher said with a shiftless voice.

"Oh, no, see, being a good student like always, I already brought the party supplies." Hojo said as he ordered his bodyguard (behind him) to bring all the snack and drink from their class refrigerator, (One world, HUGE!)

"Ok, then... umm... good... job, Hojo. Yeah... umm... if u need anything, I'll be in the... office." The teacher said weakly, and disappeared.

"Ok, Let's get this party started!" Hojo yelled, and ordered the DJ (already in class waiting) in front to do the mixing thingy.

Everybody (except for Kagome and Kikyou) kicked their desk away, and began dancing,

"Oh, boy. Here we go again. Kikyou, let's get outta here, and find a quite place to read or whatever." Kagome sighed, carry half of the books, and dragged Kikyou out of the classroom.

"Wait, wait, Kagome! Ur going too fast! I can hardly catch up! Whoa... Whoops! What the..." Because Kikyou trying to catch up to Kagome, she didn't look in front, she bumped into someone.

"Kikyou, are u okay?" Kagome turned around, and saw Kikyou lying on the ground, and in front of her is a very ANGRY guy with long hair. (Inu-yasha in human form)

"Yeah, I'm okay! I just hurt... AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, Kikyou looked up, and screamed.

_Ouch, my ear! _Kagome sighed. And she saw Kikyou starting at the ANGRY guy.

"Why the fuck did u scream? Do I look like a ghost to u?" The angry guy stared at Kikyou, "asked" with an unpleasant voice.

"Come on, Inu-yasha, go easy on the cute girl." One of the guys behind the angry one with a ponytail (Miroku) put a hand on Inu-yasha, trying to calm him down. But the angry guy slapped he's hand away.

"So... sorry, I'm really... really sorry!" Kikyou said quietly, she looks terrified.

"Sorry about knocking books over my head, or scream at me?" Inu-yasha said with a cold voice.

"So-sorry about both! Please forgive me!" Kikyou bowed her head, said with an extremely squeaky voice.

"Do u really think I care about ur apologize? U screwed up, U PAY!" Inu-yasha said emotionless.

"OK, what the fuck is ur problem! My friend already said sorry like a gazillion time, can't u just forgive her? And it's an accident, GET OVER IT!" Kagome finally had enough of this; she stood up, and yelled.

"Uh-oh." The guy with the ponytail Moriku said also tried to give Kagome a shut up sign.

"WHAT DID U JUST SAY?!" Innuyasha grew angrier, clutched his fist, and said slowly.

Kagome ignore Miroku, she lifted up Kikyou, and looked up to face him "I said stop bullying my friend! She already said sorry, u good for nothing dumb ass! Look at her, she's scared, why can't u be a gentleman, and stop scaring her!!! That's what I hate about u rich wannabes. U acted like ur a god, and treat everyone else like trash. But the truth is, u guy are soooooooo dumb, u need ur parents to covered up ur ass every time u screw up!"

There's a long silence after that, Miroku kept staring at Inu-yasha, afraid he might do something he'll soon regret. He slowly reached to Inu-yasha and said "Inu.... Are... u... okay?"

Suddenly, Inu-yasha reached Kagome's neck, and lifted her to the wall. Said with rage "U'LL REGRET WHAT U JUST SAID!"

"Inu, come on, she's just a girl! Release her, you'll kill her!" Miroku suddenly went up, trying to remove Inu-yasha's hand. Inu-yasha glared at him and slowly released Kagome. She fell to the ground, coughed badly, and stared straight in his eyes. Suddenly, Inu-yasha walked away without saying anything, Kagome sighed in relief.

"Are u okay?" Miroku asked Kagome warily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. What's ur friend's problem? He could've killed me!!! He's a PSYCHO!" Kagome said, slowly stood up.

"Just be careful! Sessh, let's go." Miroku said quietly then yelled at the other silent guy Sesshomaru and walked away.

Sesshomaru followed him. But when he passed Kagome, he said clearly, "STAY AWAY from Inu-yasha." Then disappeared with Miroku.

"Ka...Kagome, are u okay?" Kikyou finally came to Kagome, and asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but who are those guys anyways?" Kagome touched her neck.

"They are THE group! The guy who strangled u is Inu-yasha, the guy with the ponytail is Miroku, and the silent one is Sesshomaru! Once u pissed one of them, especially Inu-yasha, ur dead!" Kikyou said fearfully.

_That's why the silent guy, Sessh...Sesshomaru and M...Miroku warned me._ "So, what's the best they can do? Kick me out of school? Ha, like I care! It's time that somebody teaches him a lesson." Kagome said stubbornly.

"Ok... If u says so." Kikyou said quietly.

"Whatever, let's pick up the books, and find a place to read. Come on!" Kagome head toward to the books Kikyou dropped, acted like nothing happened. And she also ignored the fact she's actually scared of that long hair guy called Inu-yasha.

OK, What do u thinks. PLZ review! Or else I'll be crushed, no hope! Oh, the horror! () Byez!


End file.
